


Noble Blood Spills the Same

by is_it_HI_or_Oops



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Nick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bandit Harry, Bandits & Outlaws, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Beta ed, Bottom Louis, English Court, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, I'll probably add more later tbh, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nobility, Obsession, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Smut, Stalker Harry, Stalking, Top Harry, Violence, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_it_HI_or_Oops/pseuds/is_it_HI_or_Oops
Summary: A life of expectations and luxury can get dull but be careful what you wish for because living on the edge and living over the edge are two very different things.orLouis is the omega son of the Lord of Doncaster and a guest of the royal court and Harry is a wanted bandit with a small obsession for blue eyed beauty.





	1. Before the Flood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when this will be updated, but hopefully posting the first part will give me some incentive to continue writing it. Feel free to hound me for updates if I'm taking forever, but be understanding. I'm not sure if this story will be as dark as the tags make it seem, but we shall see. Hope you enjoy!

The piano booms with the rich thundering melodies as small fingers gently ghost over the keys with a practiced precision. As the song comes to a flourishing end delighted and respectful clapping is heard throughout the grand room.

Louis lives in a world where all that’s expected from him, and all he’s allowed to do, is be well educated, master a musical instrument, be sociable, and able to carry out intelligent conversation. As the eldest and only omega child of the Lord of Doncaster he is always expected to be a stunning example to all who live in their domain. He’s expected to behave better than the peasants and is told never to interact with them, yet he must be loved and adored by all nonetheless. Even if he does nothing to really deserve their praise the peasants will adore him anyway, always cheering as his carriage rolls past, hoping desperately to stay in their Lord’s good graces. Not that he’s even in Doncaster much at all. Louis was sent off at the age of nine to school at the finest facilities the world had to offer all the way in France. He came home at sixteen then was immediately sent to court in London as the family representative. Louis has now been a guest of the royal family for three years.

It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy being a royal guest or that he isn’t grateful for having received the finest schooling Europe had to offer. It’s all the expectations that get to his head. Eat that. Wear this. Play the other song. Come discuss this. And he must do it all without a complaint or a fault. And he has. He is the perfect son, the perfect noble, the perfect omega. Even the catty women in court envy his abilities. They pretend to adore and fawn over him, while secretly planning to stab him in the back because of their jealousy. He sees it all coming from miles away of course, they aren’t as sly as they think themselves to be.

Louis stands to take his bow and all the royal dinner party guests finish clapping and come over to give him insincere compliments. He doubts they even listened much at all, but he smiles back tells them thank you and asks how their families or estates are doing, whichever he thinks that particular person cares about more. Then they all settle down once more with their wine.

Louis has been growing tired of the parties and the chit chat and the flittering voices of many trying to deceive others with false politeness and wit. He can’t say he exactly mourned the party’s end and can finally return to his chambers. His chambers consist of one large room for his bed and all his other things, a modest closet(modest for the royal family but in truth its much larger than the wardrobe he had in France), a smaller room for him to bathe in, and a large balcony. 

It’s been a long day so he has the servants bring in buckets of heated water for his bath. As they leave a small servant girl, Molly, informs him its ready and shuts his chamber door with minimal rattling. He walks to the bathing room and slowly disrobes, he always prefers to bathe himself, take his time and finally be alone for a while. The curtains are pulled back letting the moonlight flood in from where it can be seen over the forest beyond the palace gardens. Many candles accompany the moon in illuminating the quiet room. The steamy bathwater smells sweet as Louis dips his toes into the soothing liquid with rose petals resting gently on its rippling surface. He sinks slowly into paradise as the day’s tension leaves his body. He turns his head with softly closed eyelids to face the window and opens his deep blues to observe the peaceful night. Beyond the castle walls the world is alive. If Louis listens hard enough he thinks he can almost hear the sound of drunk patrons at the pub singing their merry tunes. He can feel the thrum of secret lovers’ hearts as they sneak about in the night on the tips of cupid’s wings. The giggles of children awake with their siblings past bedtime telling each other far fetched tales they’ve concocted in the imaginative mind only a child could possess.

He reaches blindly for his soap then proceeds to thoroughly lather himself in the lavender scent which happens to complement his natural one rather nicely, or so he’s been told. He lays there reverently and just soaks up the warmth and silence. Silence save for the sounds of the night drifting in from the window. Little critters scurrying around, crickets chirping, even the occasional howl of a far off wolf.

Louis thinks he’s finally alone up here in his safe warm bath. He would never guess he was being watched, but someone spies on him from where they lurk on the edge of a dark forest. On the edge of a line the lurker never dared cross. Only his gaze passes beyond the trees. This lurker is a quiet man by nature so being discrete in his spying has never been an issue for him. He watches silently from his high perch in a large oak, level with Louis’ chambers but far away. He sees the boy leisurely bathing himself, small hands rubbing soft skin, as the tips of his hairs tease the water just so. The man imagines being there, letting his own hands comb through caramel hair and feeling the warmth of the omega’s small body sink back into his as the sweet aroma surrounds him until he suffocates with it. Because surely if that happened there would be no need to fear death for he would have already known heaven and the impending rath of hell would seem laughable after knowing what it’s like to hold an angel in your own arms. He could then look the devil in the face and say without an ounce of doubt, “You will not break me.” 

But he will never be so fearless because that angel will never find a home in his arms. That angel is too good to be with a disgusting lurker like him, he will never know paradise.

Louis rises from his bath after a long while and encloses himself in a soft and absorbent robe. After drying he returns to the larger room and changes into his night things that he had the servants lay on his bed. Once in his silky garments he decides that even if he has been tired for hours he’s not yet ready to sleep. He shrugs on a different thick robe for warmth then grabs a three pronged candelabra and a book before opening the double wooden doors to his balcony. The summer night fills his lungs with hardy fresh air not yet cold enough to make him shiver. He sets his things down at the table and makes himself comfortable. 

After who knows how long Louis feels his rich blues grow heavy. He sets his book aside and blows out the candles deciding to simply gaze at the stars for a bit. He doesn’t remember the last he simply did anything much less gaze at the stars and take in their beauty; it’s nice.

Little does he know there is still someone out there who’s been observing his beauty for hours, though the lurker is sure Louis wouldn’t appropriate that knowledge. He watches as Louis finally gets his rest as he falls asleep with the stars in his eyes. Once he sees Louis’ figure is no longer moving he decides it’s time to head back “home” for the night, assured that the omega is safe on the royal grounds and in the cool embrace of the summer night. 

In one fluid leap he departs from the high branch and lands on the ground with only the softest crunch of leaves. He runs quick through the night in a forest he’s called home for many years. Adrenaline rushing through his veins for no reason but his unabashed enjoyment of running free and wild on a quiet night. He soars through the trees dodging rocks, roots, and streams until he reaches camp. It smells of burnt meat and alcohol. The embers are still burning in a small fire but the men are all asleep. He gets into his own satchel and settles into a much needed sleep.


	2. Beyond the Leaves

“Oi!” is what Harry hears being yelled his way before the clothes sack he was using as a pillow is yanked out from underneath him then being thrown in his face lightly.

“Hey,” he grumbles as his face lands in the hard, cold dirt and he abruptly sits up to see Niall looking down at him smugly, “oh, it’s you,” Harry says with as much fake disgust as he can manage.

“Where’d you get off to last night, mate? You left the pub without us again. You got a secret friend?” he asks wiggling his brows and humping the air, miming all sorts of obscene things. He’s a disgusting boy.

“No,” Harry scoffs, “The whore house may be your home away from home Niall, but not all of us frequent such places,” he tells the beta who tries to look offended, but ends up just laughing because they both know it’s the truth.

“I didn’t mean that anyway. I meant to suggest you might got a little omega friend you aren’t tellin’ us about,” Niall pries a bit more.

“No, I don’t,” Harry says almost bitterly and the subject is dropped as Niall turns back to the other boys and Harry gets out of his sleeping sack. He sits with the other boys as Liam cooks a breakfast of stew with some grisly bits of rabbit from the night before and Ed prepares some really shit watered down coffee. It’s the best they can do when they’re so low on supplies.

“We need to do a job soon, or we’ll starve, “Zayn complains as he sifts through the soup he’s given with an old wooden spoon, making a dissatisfied face.

“It’s not my fault you lads decided to waste all our money on booze last night,” Harry reprimands. He may not be the oldest, Nick takes that position, but he is unofficially, but undeniably, in charge of this little operation they have going. He should’ve kept a better handle on himself last night but he couldn’t take the noise anymore. He didn’t want to get drunk and sing all Niall’s favorite pub songs, he wanted some time to himself. They don’t go into the village often, afraid of being caught and hanged, so it was the perfect time to just be by himself on the empty streets. He had heard some voices and saw some guards patrolling around the corner and Harry had quickly slipped into the trees so he wouldn’t be seen – his posters are everywhere and even if his likeness isn’t great it’s still mildly recognizable – and waited until they passed. He decided to keep walking and soon realized how close he must be to the castle when he heard the faint sound of a beautiful pianoforte. He knew it must be the little noble omega, no other could play so beautifully. He tried to get closer but there was no way without leaving the safety of the trees. He creeped along the perimeter of the trees, keeping the castle within his line of sight.

The song had long ended when Harry reached his favorite tree; he knew from experience it gave him the perfect view of the little omega’s room. It hadn’t taken long for the blue eyed boy to appear and Harry didn’t even care it wasn’t what he had planned to do that night. He didn’t care that it was risky getting this close to the edge. He didn’t care that this boy was taking over his mind more and more every time he saw him, starting about three months back, because he is sure Louis is an angel.

He’s pulled back to the present when Liam hands him his own portion of the stew and a utensil. He looks at the weak meal and knows, even if he doesn’t appreciate his whining, Zayn’s right.

“Before I left I heard some men at pub talking about a transport going through today. After breakfast I want Zayn and Ed to go scope out the trails and set up the traps. The rest of us will pack up camp and meet you there in an hour. We won’t have to wait long, they head out pretty early so it shouldn’t take much longer than that for them to reach the forest,” Harry instructs. It’s pretty standard procedure for them by now. These dumb rich people always try to disguise their things, when they have them transported, as crops or other thing you would find at market. Then they send them through the lowly forest roads thinking no one will suspect a thing. Well Harry has got their simple minds figured out. It’s sad really: like taking candy from a baby. However he’s never had enough pity for them to compel him to stop. Too much candy will make baby choke.

The men nod and as soon as breakfast is over Zayn and Ed grab the necessary gear and head out as Liam, Nick, and Niall begin to clear up camp and Harry finishes his stew. There really isn’t much to pack so it’s quick work and soon enough they start making their way to the road. They trudge through the thick, untouched, forest floor not minding if they make any noise at the moment: they can be sly when they need to but no one who is this deep in the forest will have any business turning them in. 

They stop about a hundred meters from the dirt road, just out of sight, and rest their things behind a tree. Niall stays with their stuff as the other three get in position after letting Zayn and Ed know they’d arrived. It doesn’t take long for a, less than rickety, burlap covered cart to come rolling along. Their target. Wait for it, wait for it, Harry thinks. Now!

Just then Nick runs out from the trees and startles the horse making it back up while neighing loudly.

“Oi! What you runnin’ out the wood like that an scarin’ me horse for?” the man driving the cart bellows at Nick as he pastes on a desperate face.

“Please I was being chased by bandits. They’ve stabbed my brother and made off with our money. You ‘ave to help me, he’s bleedin’ an I can’t get ‘im to town on my own!” Nick pleads. Whenever these situations occur Harry is reminded that in another life Nick would have been spectacular in the King’s theater. But no matter how amazing he may be, the cart driver is trained not to be gullible. It’s a good thing the plan doesn’t rest on him believing Nick then isn’t it. At this opportune moment, right as the man opens his mouth to reply, Harry gives the call. This signals Ed to shoot his arrow and before the man even looked up to see it coming at him, he is knocked out by the falling bag filled with rocks and whatever else Zayn and Ed found on the forest floor. The cart driver is not dead, most likely.

“Move in,” Harry instructs. He, Zayn, Ed, and Liam join Nick as he pulls back the burlap to reveal two crates. Liam comes up and, with the handle of his blade, cracks them open to reveal four smaller chests filled with coin. They quickly move out the chests in pairs and return to get the other two as Ed stays to gather anything he and Zayn brought earlier. They don’t leave a trace. After everything is taken care of and they’ve reunited with Niall they start transporting their new loot to the only place that seems permanent in their lives.

They call it the treasury, but really it’s a old dead tree with a large hallow in its trunk. There’s a piece of the trunk that broke off so whenever they want to store something in there they just move that piece and then shove in back once they’re finished. It works well enough, it has to because it’s not like they can lug around all their coin everywhere. All they carry is a small pouch or two at a time.

“Seems that went well,” Niall muses, “I’ll go to town later to get us some things,” he resolves as they shove the wood once again into its place.

“Alright but don’t go to the butcher’s. It’s too expensive and Ed and Nick already said they’d go for a hunt later.

“Sure thing Haz,” Niall says clapping him on the back before they get back to work setting up their new camp for at least the next couple nights.

 

When Louis woke up that morning he didn’t move, just stared up at the drapes surrounding his bed. Eventually his maid came knocking on the door with breakfast and he let her in before stumbling to the small dining table in his room. Most days everyone just eats on their own unless they’ve been specifically invited to dine with the King and Queen.

“Would you like assistance getting dressed this morning master Tomlinson?” Molly asks him with an ever polite expression.

“Yes please, Molly,” Louis says as he sits to begin his meal and she goes to pick something appropriate.

“Any specific plans today my lord?” she asks so she knows what outfit would be suitable.

“Mmm,” Louis thinks while he finishes chewing, “now that you mention it, I think I’d like to go riding to the river today,” he tells her smiling at his new plans for the day. He hasn’t taken his horse Mellie for a ride in nearly a week and a half, she must be missing his company even if she is allowed out once a day to graze.

“That sounds lovely, sir,” Molly comments as she turns back to search for his tan ridding pants, “Would you like me to arrange a guard for you?” she asks as she holds out an embroidered lavender shirt to see if it would look nice. She decides it will and turns back to look at Louis for his answer.

“I think not today, I’d rather be by myself,” he says hoping she gets the picture.

She seems to as she nods saying, “Not to worry, sir, I won’t say a word. Now let me just go tell the stable boy to prepare your horse while you finish eating, and I’ll be right back to help you change.”

“Alright, thank you Molly.”

“Of course master,” says as the door slips shut quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was pretty short and not very interesting yet, but the good bits will come in time. Please give me your thoughts, and thank you for reading.


End file.
